Younger Women - Part 2
by Lotheriel
Summary: He really thought he would feel better about finally extracting his revenge, instead he only feels hollow. Then Alaric and Jenna steps into the Grill and remembers there is more than one way to rip out a heart. One-shot with a sequel. This is a companion piece to "Younger Women" and is followed by the final piece, the M-rated Younger Women Part 3.


_A/N One or two shot. This is a companion piece of sorts to "Younger Women", although AU to both the show and to all my other stories. The first sacrifice went down as planned, not as it happened in the show – the vampire killed was Caroline, the werewolf Tyler, Jenna was never turned and Elijah kills Klaus as intended._

_As previously stated, I do not normally ship Elijah and Jenna (especially since she's been dead for a while now) – but I do take requests and this was requested. Although they are not OTP for me I have always liked Jenna, and I can certainly see Elijah being intrigued by her to some extent, her intelligence and relative maturity, painful life experiences combined with innocence and a whimsical nature. _

_Also, he is really irritated with the backstabbing Ric, and the opportunity is just too good to pass up. So here goes._

o-o-o-o-o-o

He really thought he would feel better about finally extracting his revenge, instead he only feels hollow. The strikingly handsome original leans back into his booth at the Grill with a sigh, twitching his neck to get a strand of his floppy hair out of his vision. For the thousandth time he considered getting a haircut, and for the thousandth time he rejects the idea. Elijah is very set in his way, and he likes his hair, annoying as the strands can be at times. He is also quite vain, although he would never aspire the heights of vanity his younger brother Kol can reach. Could reach. A sting of pain strikes him as Kol crosses his mind, his baby brother, lost forever. Damn Klaus. Damn Klaus to hell forever. Yes, he thought he would feel better. He takes a deep gulp of his well-aged bourbon and sighs, closing his eyes.

A slight draft hits him as the door to the Grill opens and closes, bringing a familiar scent with it. He opens his eyes to see that annoying human, Alaric, walk up to the bar. Following in his wake is Elena's aunt, what was her name? Ah yes, Jenna. His fingers itch to step up to the traitorous man and rip his heart out for daggering him, at a dinner party no less, but his promise to Elena still holds him. He has even iterated the promise, right before **SHE** daggered him. The audacity of these people knows no bounds. But, no matter how frustrated he is with them his word holds him bound. If he didn't have his word he would have nothing left at all.

Suddenly a thought hits him. It settles in his mind and takes root, had anyone been studying him at this point they would have become deeply unsettled at the smirk spreading over his handsome features. Yes, of course. There is more than one way to rip out a heart. There is more than one way to punish an insolent slip of a girl. His new plan will ensure both and also beautifully lines up in accordance to a certain promise he made to himself that day surveying the Lockwood estate. A predatory look comes over him, only enhancing the allure that is his millennium old self as his burning eyes settle on Jenna. Yes, this is an _excellent_ idea.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Jenna leans forward, her elbows propped on the bar, when she feels the small hairs in the back of ner neck prickle as if someone is staring at her. She looks over at Ric, but he is engrossed in a conversation with that creepy Damon guy that never seems to be able to leave Elena alone. She sighs. For someone who claims to be in love with her he can certainly be neglectful. When he asked her to come with him to the Grill tonight she had actually envisioned it as a date, but instead of a cozy dinner in a booth, flirting and holding hands, she is playing fifth wheel to Damon and their bromance. If he thinks she will stand for this… She huffs to herself in irritation and turns her back on them, looking around the room to see who else that she knows might be there. It is time to let him taste some of his own medicine, she certainly doesn't need Rics attention to have a good time.

As she scans the room her gaze is drawn to a pair of brown eyes deep enough to drown in, regarding her intently. She takes a short, involuntary breath and the intensity of the gaze before even recognizing who the owner of the eyes is. It's Elijah Smith, that **striking** historian that makes her go a little weak at the knees every time she looks at him. Or thinks of him. Or smells him, his cologne is very… STOP IT Jenna! She swears silently at herself.

She clearly recalls that day a little while ago when she showed him around the area around the old Lockwood estate. At first they had been alone and the conversation had been fantastic, stimulating and funny. He had looked at her in such an intent way, like she was the only person in the world that he wanted to be with at that moment, and for the first time since Ric and her had become an 'item' she had begun feeling some interest for another man. The strength of his gaze that day had **nothing** on what he is directing her way now though, she suddenly feels naked. She suddenly feels like she _wants_ to be naked, and see what he looks like nak… STOP IT! She growls at herself in frustration.

Yes, that day. Suddenly Ric had shown up, seemingly relaxed but she could see the tense set of his shoulders. At first she thought his obvious jealousy was kind of cute, but as he tried to engage Elijah in a staring match and she practically could smell the waves of testosterone coming off them in waves it had started to annoy her. Well, the waves from Ric annoyed her. The testosterone from Elijah had just made her feel a little bit giddy as the pheromones washed over her. Who can blame her? She's just a woman and the man is positively sex on legs, the way his tailored suit pants curve around his ass, an ass she imagines is perfectly toned and would feel… NO! REALLY, STOOOOOP IT! She really must be more frustrated than she had imagined, the way her mind keeps leading her in on these images. Come to think of it, she's been waking up the past few nights feeling hot and bothered, the image of a handsome face swiftly fading along with her dream. She hadn't been dreaming about…? No, she couldn't have. She was dating Ric, that's who she was dreaming of, wasn't it?

But just look at those eyes, he still hasn't released her from his gaze. When he notices her looking back at him a small lopsided smile spreads across his features, pulling at the side of his mouth that she would just like to claim like… REALLY? AGAIN? Jenna, go home! Go home and take that birthday present your sister gave you as a joke last year out of it's box and just get these thoughts out of you. She's scolding herself silently, but the thought of pleasuring herself with a toy while thinking of him certainly isn't doing anything to calm her down, quite the opposite. Her face is flushing and she can feel her heart beating a bit faster.

A glance to the side shows Ric and Damon still completely lost in a world of their own, downing shot after shot and complaining of the injustice of it all, whatever 'it all' is. At this rate Ric won't be able to stand in half an hour. She turns her gaze back to Elijah only to see him cock his head at her and reach out a hand, clearly inviting her to come and join him at the booth. She considers it only for a moment before getting up and sauntering over to him without a second glance at the bromancing men at her side, perhaps a bit more swing to her hips than she normally has. His appreciative smile shows that he notices.

'_Jenna! Wonderful to see you again, how are you? You look incredible!_'

o-o-o-o-o-o

He smiles to himself but directs the smile at her while he can feel her heart speeding up across the room. He held her gaze for over a minute while her emotions and thoughts played over her features, as easy to read as a children's book. She really is charmingly innocent at times, for a grown woman. That day when she showed him around and the incredibly annoying Neanderthal she is somewhat dating showed up he had really enjoyed himself. First when alone in her company when he realized she held more charm and intelligence than he would have guessed, and then after the '_I don't really pursue younger women'_-quip he had made, Ric's reaction to which had made him change his mind and, in fact, pursue her.

He spent the afternoon directing his considerable charm her way, never crossing the line but causing her to become increasingly flustered while that Ric person had more and more difficulty containing his anger. He chuckles under his breath, that had been **fun**! Every minute that went by he proved himself more and more as the charming, mysterious gentleman and Ric with increasing frequency exposed that he was nothing but a lumbering buffoon. Towards the end of the afternoon he felt her heart jump a little bit every time he lightly touched her elbow with his fingers to draw her attention, or just to get that reaction, while she unconsciously withdrew from Ric's clumsy advances.

Later that night he had passed their house to check on a sleeping Elena, when he heard light moaning from Jenna's room. He hadn't been able to stop himself from taking a peek at her dream (Who is he kidding? Of course he was able to stop himself, he just didn't **want** to). To his great enjoyment he had found himself having a central part in her subconscious movie playing out, pressing her flush against a tree and kissing her roughly. He may have been a little wicked then. He may, just MAY have turned the heat of the dream up a notch, relishing in the sound of her light mumblings turning to loud moans as she climaxed in her sleep from his ministrations. He allowed it to return to a normal dream before exiting her mind, thereby assuring that she would not remember exactly what had happened, but that the core of the feeling would remain. Since then it is possible that he may have checked in on her again, ok a couple of times. What's the harm? She is a beautiful woman and vampire or not, he can appreciate that, especially when it's flush against him even if it _was_ in a dream.

So, he has no illusions of whether or not he attracts her. Of course, he attracts most women. Its part of being a vampire, they can't seem to help themselves. What he isn't so used to is being attracted back. She is a delectable thing, this pale young woman. Yes, old enough to be a woman, not a girl. And now, now he has a chance to get dual satisfaction out of something he has wanted to do anyway. He will get to properly celebrate finally getting rid of Klaus with a beautiful and willing woman, while at the same time hurting those dagger wielding people that annoys him so. Yes, he respects Elena, but he really thinks she needs to wake up to the fact that he is an original and is entitled to a proper dose of respect, he's not there to cater on her whims. Perhaps he should take Jenna with him when he leaves, that would properly enforce the lesson **and** supply him with an interesting companion. And Ric, well that annoying creature he has no respect for at all, taking the girl he is in love with from him is really a delicious added bonus. Yes, there are many ways to tear out a heart.

He stops his musing and decides to put his impromptu plan into action, beaming at Jenna and inviting her to come join him. She hardly hesitates at all before walking towards him, clearly putting an extra seductive swing into her step. Oh, this is just too easy! She slides into the booth next to him, not opposite him and smiles when he immediately orders her a glass of the best wine the house carries, dropping the hand that he used to gain the attention of the waiter to ever so lightly rest on her knee. She doesn't remove it, and he beams at her.

The conversation flows effortlessly, she really is a quite intriguing creature.

o-o-o-o-o-o

The first few minutes she occasionally glances over to where Ric and Damon are bonding at the bar, but after forty five minutes she is on her third glass of excellent wine, getting tipsy and haven't thought of anything or anyone but the gorgeous man next to her for over half an hour. His eyes are like liquid chocolate, she always liked chocolate, and his hand on her knee started trailing its fingers along her lower thigh quite some time ago, never passing the boundary of the hem of her skirt. She wonders what it would feel like if they did. If they trailed all the way up the inside of her thigh to reach her core, now encased in undisputedly damp lace. He feels like his fingers are skilled, she just knows it. She is no longer scolding herself for her thoughts, completely enthralled with him. Her own hand is resting on his knee, although she keeps it still. She doesn't really trust herself to stay decent should she try to move it.

He is telling her some funny story about the history of the area, but she is having trouble concentrating at his words. His lips are just gorgeous, pulled up into a half smile as he tells his tale. Sometimes he pulls his lower lip into his mouth when he thinks, biting down on it slightly. She thinks it is unconscious, and she **knows** it is incredibly sexy. She wonders what it would feel like to bite it. Before she can stop herself she does just that, leaning in on him and nibbling his lower lip while he is in the middle of an explanation about something she can't hear, stopping him dead in his tracks.

'_Jenna?_' he asks, his eyebrow quizzically raised. She gives him a wide, beautiful smile. '_I'm sorry!_' she's not sorry at all, and she is not a blushing maiden to be embarrassed at her boldness. '_You bite your lower lip all the time, I just had to figure out what the allure of it was._'

o-o-o-o-o-o

He is surprised, not at what she did but that the progress is so fast. He has just spent forty five minutes seducing her with his words and his body language, without her noticing, but he would still have thought her first voluntary touch would be something a little less… forward. He doesn't mind, he has always found initiative in a woman to be very erotic. Of course, it is not in his nature to leave the initiative in her hands, so when he gives her a chance to but she still doesn't pull back or regret her actions he entwines the fingers of his hand on her leg with hers, pulling it up along his leg to release it on his upper thigh just close enough to his groin that she can feel what her proximity is doing to him and then slips his own hand behind her head.

'_Well, if you were curious all you had to do was ask. Let me show you what the allure is._' He purrs deep in his throat before closing the distance between them and bringing his lips to her. He kisses her soundly, his tongue trailing along her teeth asking for, and receiving, entry into her mouth. She reacts beautifully to the sudden intrusion, her hand on his thigh tightening, and he flexes his hips at her bringing her hand slightly higher and in more direct contact to his erection.

o-o-o-o-o-o

A low moan escapes her lips, only to be caught by his mouth when she realizes what the throbbing hardness next to her hand is. She can't help but feel a bit flattered at the effect she is having on him. Flattered and… she guesses the correct term is awed. The erection the side of her hand is brushing against is anything but humble. Who would have thought? It's almost unfair, how can a man be **that** handsome and **that** well-endowed, all at once? If he is also **that** skilled, she's going to have to assume he is not human.

o-o-o-o-o-o

'_Jenna? What the fuck?_' An outraged cry breaks through their erotic bubble and they look up to see Ric next to their table, looking ready to do murder, with Damon right behind him. Damon leans over the table to invade Elijah's personal space and hisses at him '_Get your Original grubby hands off of my best friends girl, dick!_' Oh, this is just priceless. It couldn't have happened in a more satisfying way if he had planned it out instead of just running into them on a whim. Elijah smiles at them both, not allowing Damon's actins to rile him up on the outside, despite seething at the younger vampires' insolence on the inside. '_Your best friends' girl? Funny, and here is seemed like she is more interested in being __**my**__ girl. Did I misunderstand you, lovely Jenna?_' He beams her a beatific smile while she still seems lost in shock at how things are rapidly spinning out of control.

'_Get up! We are getting the fuck out of this place RIGHT NOW!_' Ric grabs a hard hold of her upper arm and yanks at her, causing her to yelp. His fingers will leave a bruise on her arm. That really hurt! A split second later Ric is pressed down on the table, Elijah's hand firmly grabbed around his throat in a choke hold. '_**Do. Not. TOUCH. Her!**_' he growls through clenched teeth before immediately letting the annoying human go, the last thing he wants to do is create a martyr out him. You never know with human women, what will cause their pity to come into play. She beams him a quick, grateful smile for coming to her rescue before standing up and putting her face an inch away from Rics.

'_**YOU**__ never get to speak to me again, you Neanderthal. You have never appreciated me like you should, you are using our date evening to get drunk with your friend, you barge in on my conversations, you think you can control me. You do NOT own me!_' She growls at him, baring pearly white teeth '_Yes, we are getting 'the fuck out of here'. That is, Elijah and I are getting the fuck out. And once we got the fuck out, I think we will just fuck. Dream of THAT in your lonely bed tonight!_' she hisses and reaches a hand out to the amused original. She's a right little wildcat, his Jenna. I guess what they say about redheads is right. '_Coming Elijah?_' Jenna asks, her hand outstretched. '_Your place or mine?_'

'_Whichever one has the largest bed, darling._' He grins at her and grabs her hand, twirling her around as he steps by a stupefied, frozen Ric and a fuming Damon. '_Gentlemen, enjoy the rest of your evening. I know __**I**__ will._' He beams them a smile while wrapping his arm around Jennas shoulders, leading her out of the Grill.

o-o-o-o-o-o

_A/N Okiedokie, who wants a second chapter on this, causing the rating to drastically change? Huh? Just asking :) I don't mind writing smut at all, in fact I already have quite a bit of that second chapter written (originally part of this one) – I just thought I'd let you guys decide if that's what YOU want here. _

_You know the drill, R& R!_


End file.
